Question: If $x \otimes y = 5x-y$ and $x \dagger y = 3x-8y$, find $-2 \otimes (-4 \dagger -3)$.
Solution: First, find $-4 \dagger -3$ $ -4 \dagger -3 = (3)(-4)-(8)(-3)$ $ \hphantom{-4 \dagger -3} = 12$ Now, find $-2 \otimes 12$ $ -2 \otimes 12 = (5)(-2)-12$ $ \hphantom{-2 \otimes 12} = -22$.